1. Area of the Art
The present invention is in the area of cosmetic treatments for hair loss and more specifically involves a dispenser for hair building solids.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most people are not happy with the change in their appearance occasioned by loss of hair and changes in hair quality and color. One has only to look at the number of products directed towards improving the characteristics of hair that one can find in a typical drug store. In the United States alone billions or dollars are spent each year on hair related products.
Although there are a range of options for treating hair loss ranging from drugs (relatively ineffective and prone to side effects) to surgical methods (expensive and often painful), many people have opted for a cosmetic approach that does not cure hair loss but merely masks it. The simplest cosmetic approach involves treating the areas of thinning hair with a masking composition that minimizes the appearance of a bald region by coloring the scalp to match the hair. Such a treatment will minimize the appearance of a thinning region, but it can be difficult to apply such a coloring agent along a thinning hair line with convincing results. Furthermore, this approach is less effective for white or gray hair as the coloration of the scalp does little to blend in the thinning spot. In addition, this cosmetic approach does little to increase the apparent thickness of the hair.
Therefore, a more satisfactory cosmetic approach is the application of short colored fibers and/or powder and particles, known as hair building solids to the scalp areas in need of cosmetic treatment. As used herein hair building solids includes all types of fibers, powder and/or particles used to enhance the appearance of hair thickness and to disguise the appearance of hair thinness. Ideally, the solids are colored to match the natural hair color of the user and exhibit properties such that static electricity or other similar interactions allow them to adhere to the hair strands as well as the scalp. Treatment with hair building solids can result in a very convincing appearance of thickened hair as well as a reduction in the obviousness of balding regions.
The most apparent difficulty with the use of hair building solids is the application of the solids to the scalp. The usual means of application is to sprinkle the solids over the regions in need of treatment. For this reason the solids are often packaged in salt shaker-like containers. However, it may be difficult for the user to evenly sprinkle the material in the proper areas. At least one inventor has attempted to solve this difficulty by developing a device to spray the material into position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,781 to Ukaji et al. shows a spraying device which uses a source of pressurized gas propellant to deliver a stream of hair building solids by directing the gas stream over the surface of a container filled with the material. The gas stream picks up solids and propels them out a nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,522 to Kress (one of the present inventors) discloses a simple hand operated device for dispensing hair building solids.
None of the earlier devices for dispensing hair building solids are ideal. That of Ukaji et al. requires an often heavy and bulky source of propellant. The velocity of compressed propellant may be difficult to control. The dispenser of Kress is difficult to operate and aim with one hand.